


Finals Week

by juicytrees



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Finals Week, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleep, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytrees/pseuds/juicytrees
Summary: Its finals week and Zuko is cramming for his finals. You notice he falls asleep during his work.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is used if that bothers you  
> This was originally posted on my wattpad I wanna see how well it could do here

You sat on Zuko's bed, reading a book about dragons that Zuko had handy on his bookshelf that only consisted of political science textbooks that he bought used (some used more than others) and different books of poetry and dragons. You had read all the poetry books so you decided to see where your boyfriend's ever expanding knowledge of these mystical creatures came from. You were impressed by the size of the book, it was much larger than your head and nearly as thick as one of his textbooks. As you read, you smiled at the scribbles at some of the pages, some with a red thick tipped marker and some with a black pen trying to decipher the markings in the red. He did mention that this book was a gift from his mother when you first found out about it. 

There were few lights on, one of the most prominent coming from Zuko's desk across the room and other one next to you, but it was only a candle that smelled like a peaceful summer campfire. You peaked over from your reading at your boyfriend, noticing he was exactly how he was since you arrived a few hours prior. He was hunched over his desk with a pencil in one hand as that hand rested on his head and the other hand resting on the desk in front of him. His hair was tied back after hearing him blowing it out of his face every minute and finally offering to tie it back while he worked but little strands rested at the sides of his face. He had on a tight fit black t-shirt and red baggy sweatpants, his go-to study outfit.

You checked the time on his alarm clock resting on his nightstand, it was nearing midnight. You marked your page with a bookmarker before jumping out of his bed,

"Do you want tea or coffee?" You asked Zuko, looking in his direction.

He didn't say anything, not even giving a slight movement to show he heard you.

You raised an eyebrow, walking over to him slowly, "Honey?" You ask.

You got to his desk, leaning forward and over to get a clear look at his face. His eyes were shut and his head was relying on his arm with the pencil in it to hold his head up. You smiled softly as you slowly pulled the pencil from his hand, placing it down on the desk. You slowly moved some of his books, making sure that if you closed one it was marked on the page he left off on. He moved but to only rest his head on the desk. Lucky for you, it was on a space you cleared. Once you ensured nothing would get knocked down, you positioned yourself so as you pulled out his office chair, you could catch him before he fell on the floor. You began to pull. He groaned more as his body fell on to yours, causing you both to fall to the floor. You truly underestimated how heavy he was. You sighed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking for a moment about how you were going to tackle this new dilemma. You figured it out. 'Just take it one step at a time, try getting up' you thought to yourself. As you placed one hand on his back and propped yourself up with the other, you felt the shift of his breathing on your neck,

"(Y/N)?" He grumbled, "What are you doing?"

You looked at him, smiling, "Taking you to bed. You need your sleep." You say, kissing his scarred cheek softly.

After mumbling for a moment, he pushed himself up, "But I'm studying." He whined. 

You got up as well, taking his hand and placing it around your neck, using your other arm to hold his hip, "I know baby. Why don't I call your uncle and tell him how much you've gotten because of your studying?" You ask

He looked at you with narrowed eyes, "Fine." He said, letting you walk him to the bed as you smiled in triumph. 

You reached the bed, slowly placing him down. He instantly laid his head on his pillow, curling on his side. His back was to you but his scar was facing up. You chuckled at his attempt at being bitter before crawling next to him, pulling he blanket over the two of you,

"I'll set an alarm for six, okay?" 

All he gave you was a soft mumble, nuzzling more into his spot,

You rolled your eyes, "Goodnight Zuko," You sang, setting the six am alarm on your phone.

"Love you too." He said back.

You smile and place your phone on the nightstand. You moved under the blanket and snuggled your body close so you were right up against Zuko's back, wrapping your arm around him gently and taking the hand you were closest. His warmth lulled you right to sleep.


End file.
